


Innertale/Chalktale - Undertale AU [DISCONTINUED]

by Hollow-Oak (WDGaster), WDGaster



Series: Innertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chalktale, Drug Use, Frisk has female pronouns (sometimes), Frisk's POV, Gen, Innertale, Reader Is Frisk, Undertale Spoilers, dark themes, undertale - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDGaster/pseuds/Hollow-Oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDGaster/pseuds/WDGaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Frisk has seen it all? The good endings and the secrets it tells, apart from the Genocide ending. What if she is pulled into Gaster's dimension after an unsuccessful reset? </p><p>This is Innertale, an AU fanfiction that explains exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new place in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I haven't written in so long. Please enjoy this ^^

It was time for me to reset. I've obtained the best future for the monsters of the RUINS and it hurts me so much to have to leave it. I hope Toriel can forgive me for this...

I hover my hand over the 'reset' button that is floating in mid-air. I feel a few tears fall down my face and onto my striped shirt underneath. Standing alone in the same patch of flowers that saved me that day I arrived at the RUINS. My future ends soon, I can feel it drawing nearer the longer I exist in this world.

I press my hand down on the button softly. I then proceed to cover my ears with my hands as I feel strange winds whipping around me and whistle in my ears. The ground under me is gone and is replaced with a sort of floating feeling.

I wait a few minutes, before realisation hits be like a bullet. The last reset didn't take this long, so why am I still floating? I open my eyes ever so slightly and look around. I was hovering slightly above a dark marble floor with pitch darkness surrounding me. There was no sound, no wind, no life.

I lean forwards ever so slightly so that my body hovered forward slowly. I know how to manipulate my hovering state, as I was able to hover for a short period of time over the flowers after my first reset. I was more than just a human, I was a reincarnation of a dead soul after all.

During the war, I died by the hands of Asgore. I was only trying to give him flowers, but he obviously thought a weapon was hidden behind my back instead of a flower. A voice woke me up from my eternal slumber one day, begging me to save the kingdom. They sounded nice, and even begged for my forgiveness.

And so, that's how I woke up, inside the body of a human girl that died from the fall into the RUINS. The flowers didn't cushion the fall, they merely made it so less visible damage happened to the body. I don't know the girl's name, so I simply gave myself my old name that I had in my previous life, 'Frisk'.

I had no choice but to obey the wish that brought me back from death, and fulfil my purpose. I thought it would be easy at first, but as time passed I learned to love again. I gained the feeling of joy for the first time since before my death, as well as many friends. I now only worry how long I can keep myself here until the wish is finished.

I kept floating, onwards and onwards. Until I could see something glowing white in the distant. It was like Sans' eyes but twice as bright and only one; flickering into a light shade of purple at random intervals. What it was, I had no idea. 

I pressed harder forwards to float faster, but it was as if I was going in circles. No matter how hard I tried I didn't seem to get any closer to it. After what seemed like about half an hour, I paused and sat on the ground. I stared straight ahead of me at the light, as if it was aimed specifically at me. What in the world is this...?

So I simply waited for something to happen. If I wasn't able to get closer to the light, the light will have to get closer to me. I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest, legs in a pretzel shape. I took out the stick I used as a 'weapon' and started tossing it into the air and catching it again. I know the task was meaningless, but it was better than sitting there and doing nothing.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound near my ears like crunching static. I covered my ears before looking up at the darkness surrounding me-- the location of the sound. In the 'ceiling' was a sea of white distorted letters, symbols, and shapes. I try to look at the area behind me on the ceiling but feel an invisible wall make it impossible to lean backwards. It was if I was on the edge of a one-way area, that my back just so happened to be leaning against.

I noticed that, where the invisible barrier is, the strange floating shapes and symbols stopped. It was almost as if they also couldn't go beyond the barrier, trapped in here just like me. I can't make out what they are, only the fact that they were something I have never seen in this place before. 

I feel a shiver crawling up my back. Whatever is the cause of this, must be powerful. Or stuck between the dead and the living, and I don't know if I could MERCY such a being. A sudden thought hit me, my eyes darting around in search of that purple light again. It was nowhere to be seen.

Although, the memories of my friends waiting for me beyond the reset, is enough to make me confident again. I stop feeling scared and worried, and is instead replaced with courage and hope. I need to get through with this, for better or for worst. I will see my beloved friends again.

Standing up and putting the stick away, I start floating into the deeper parts of this area. The deeper I go, the less symbols and shapes there are. Until, I come across a massive pit in the ground; a staircase running along the outside leading downwards into the pit. The stairs are made of some sort of stone that looks cold and dry . Some of the steps crumbling at the edge. There are no railings, so I don't find the stairs trustworthy.

I get the sudden thought that jumping straight into the pit is a good idea. Since I can float, I won't need to worry about hitting the ground. So I stop floating and do a running start, then jump as high as I can into the middle of the pit. As I fall into the dark depths of the pit, I start to slow down. My fall turning into a slow floating descent. It takes a good few minutes before I reach the bottom, and so I look around at my surroundings.

Two small candles are lighting-up the bottom of the pit, held in place by a candle holder attached to the wall in front of me. You can tell that they have been there for a long time since the holder and the floor below is coated in melted wax. In-between the candles is a very old looking door that is grey with black engravings. 

I walk up to the door, being only half the height of it. Taking hold of the brass knob and turning it quietly; since I didn't want to disturb whatever was beyond it. I held my breath as I expected the worse, opening the door slowly and almost silently.

Inside the room was a small library, the walls a lighter grey than the door and the ceiling stretching 7 meters or so high. The room was lit by various candles similar to the ones outside by the front door. A round table was in the middle of the room, covered in open books, papers, and blueprints of some kind.

I close the door behind me as silently as I could, and cautiously step into the room. It was then that I noticed a SAVE point next to the table in the middle of the room, gleaming a pretty yellow. I creep up to it and swiftly SAVE. The sight of such a cute library amidst the scary outside void gives me DETERMINATION.

I was about to take another step before getting caught off-guard by the sound of turning pages. I was startled slightly, but quickly shook it off. I looked around the room in search of the noise. I then looked down the isle of books at the back of the room, peeking my head 'round slightly and holding in a gasp.

There, was a man dressed in a black robe. His back was turned to me at an angle, but I could tell he had skeleton-like hands similar to Sans, but with a hole in the middle of the palms. He had a crack in his skull that started at the top, but I couldn't tell what his face looked like. He was flicking through a book nonchalantly, not even aware of my presence.

I stopped peeking, and took a few steps out of my hiding place behind the bookshelf. I walked up to the man dressed in black and tugged on his sleeve twice gently. The mysterious person froze before closing the book and slowly turning to look at me with what I guessed was surprise. This was when I finally got to have a good look at his face.

The man had one glowing purple pupil in his right socket, the socket had a crack at the bottom leading down into his mouth. And the crack I saw earlier on the top of his skull went down and into the top of his left socket. The left socket seemed bent into an almost crescent moon shape, and looked kinda sad and sorrowful. He didn't have a glow in that socket, just pitch darkness. 

His facial expression seems to be a mix of surprise and sadness, his mouth morphed into a sort of frown. The skeleton man placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, before a strange distorted noise comes from his mouth. Symbols float by his head to form what seems to be a sentence in hands and shapes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY, IF SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SECOND CHAPTER, I MERELY MERGED THE TWO TOGETHER SINCE THE FIRST ONE WAS RATHER SHORT WHEN READING IT ON THE PC.
> 
> -G
> 
> This work has a Tumblr! Go there to submit asks and see extra notes from the author!
> 
> > http://hollow-oak-writing.tumblr.com/ 


	2. E#001

 

**THE ANSWER IS QUITE SIMPLE? CARE TO FIGURE IT OUT?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND/THIRD CHAPTER! YAY!  
> FEEL FREE TO DISCUSS THE ANSWER TO THE PUZZLE IN THE COMMENTS : )  
> LET'S JUST SAY: IF YOU FIGURE OUT THE PUZZLES, IT'LL EXPLAIN MORE OF THE FUTURE STORY / PLOT. AS WELL AS EXPAND ON WHAT THIS AU IS ABOUT.


	3. IMPORTANT A/N

OK, so unfortunately, I'm discontinuing this fic.

_BUT!_

It should be noted that the STORY will be continued and rebooted in a webcomic fashion that is currently in the works by me and a friend of mine.

I will update this with a new chapter linking to the webcomic when it is first releasing it's first pages.

I appreciate all the support so far with this.

-G

**Author's Note:**

> Updates, asks, ect on my Tumblr!
> 
> > http://hollow-oak-writing.tumblr.com/


End file.
